1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water based polishing slurries, comprising oxide polishing particles. More specifically, the polishing slurries of the present invention comprise an innovative (multi-modal) particle distribution for improved polishing performance.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,715 to Rostoker describes an aluminum oxide particle distribution for use in polishing semiconductor substrates. Although the methods described in Rostoker are useful, they are increasingly inadequate in meeting the ever increasing demands of the semiconductor industry. The slurries of Rostoker do not provide the efficiency and selectivity which are now possible in accordance with the present invention.